Home Away From Home
by Rosey Bluebell
Summary: Yurri is Kagome's brother and he drags her back with him. But a certain retainer seems to be falling in love. . .
1. Chapter 1

The only thing the guards could here was the cries and protests from the King's younger sister. Barely a sister, she fought him like hell in a physical form. "Yurri! Leave me alone!" She protested. "I HATE You!" She threw a pillow at the unsuspecting king. "Why is she so angry, again?" Wolfram asked. The others shrugged. This had been going on for hours. The others had tried to walk in but were zapped by the young lady with long sleek black hair and big black eyes. "GET OUT!" She had screamed at the men. "Kagome, just listen!" Yurri was currently screaming. "You brought me to a over-populated demon kingdom!" Kagome screamed again. A pink light swarmed over her hands and busted out in a current of energy. Yurri dodged it narrowly. "_Baka _your my sister and shall remain. I helped you!" He yelled. "HELPED ME?!" She laughed bitterly. "You dragged me here in handcuffs, Yurri!" Kags shot back. Wolfram sunk farther into the ground of the floor. "Just a sibling's quarrel." He muttered. Everyone gawked. "WHAT? We've had worse!" He said. They all could tell he was faking it. The burst of light flared out the window and nipped their cheeks. "What the. . ." Wolfram looked at his older brothers who thought the same thing. "Yurri! Let me go BACK and see my FAMILY!" Kagome spat. "_Family?_ He tried to kill you!" Yurri slammed the door behind him, startling the guards. "Make sure she doesn't come out, I need a drink."

* * *

**First story, hope you liked it! I don't own this anime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, at the end is a HEATED KISS. . .**

* * *

Kagome had a problem after Yurri left. A **BIG **and stressful problem: Her powers were beginning to hurt her and she needed to let them go. She sighed and shook her head. "Yurri, you're so difficult to deal with."

She whispered and gritted her teeth as another wave of nausea swept over her that felt as though like cold water had been tossed onto her. She gasped loudly as a pink wave swept over and jolted at something shaped like a jar, it fell down with a crash and Mr. Lilac almost immediately hunched over her. She hadn't heard or seen him walk in, and hurting someone Yurri knew was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Baka! Get away, I'll purify you!" She hissed loudly enough that Gunter shivered. "I just want to help." He said calmly. "That's what they all say." She murmured. She flipped her beautiful long jet-black hair over her shoulder and her snow white skin along with her ebony eyes that burned brightly with pride sparked.

She pushed herself up and stood up uneasily. "I told you I'm fine." She panted trough gritted through teeth. Gunter met her eyes with worry and she furrowed her brow. "Don't force yourself to care for me because I'm the maou's sister." She pouted at the lilac-haired man and he patted her head, only to receive an electric shock from her. "I'm not, Mrs. Kagome." He beamed. "GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked. He danced away. "My name is Gunter."

Conrad walked in and tossed a water bottle and bottle of ibuprofen inside the door. "Don't kill yourself, curate. You have your friend Inuyasha for that." He smirked at her dead expression and she turned her dead eyes to him.

Her eyes seemed to be wet with tears, but she didn't allow herself to think of the memory. "Looks like I struck a nerve. Maybe, just maybe. . . Your little kitsune-"

"Don't you dare talk about Shippo, Conrart!" She shouted at him. He smirked and combed a hand through his hair. "You know my name. First name basis, are we? Good. Now I don't have to say Mrs. all the time, though I could hardly." He chuckled. "I don't care what Yurri said about you! He was wrong on so many levels! Lion of Luttenburg." She scoffed. "The one who visited us when we were children. More like The Cowardly Lion." She screeched.

"All about he said you were always smiling and he hated it. The insincere look." She smirked in amusement and Conrad scowled. The brown headed man's light brown with silver specks sparked with interest. Kagome smirked at the door that was open and quickly restrained him with her powers a pink energy bounded his against the wall. He was immediately effected and She took this advantage and ran out the door. Her shoes mad a dull _thump thump thump. _Her hair flew out behind her and she laughed as Conrad's pleas left her ears.

A certain jet-black-haired-brother stood in front of her. "Yurri! Go away, you know I mean it onii-chan!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. He smiled deviously and stumbled forward. "_Hiya_ kitty-cat!"

* * *

**YURRI'S P.O.V**

I glared at my little sister. "Yurri! Go away! You know I mean it onii-chan!" She shouted at me maliciously. I staggered forward. "_Hiya _kitty-cat" I shouted bluntly

"So. . . Cute." I mumbled I drapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know I *hiccup* love y-you Imouto! The castle is always boring and Murata is mentally ill, or something." I tripped and soon fell into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Kagome frowned as Yurri smelt of sake on his breath, and vodka. Her brother had never been a drinker, but the whiskey was so strong on his breath that he could've easily been an alcoholic and no one would have been able to tell the difference between him and a drinker.

The guards she never had the grace of meeting soon surrounded her. She chuckled nervously. "How wonderful." She murmured under her breath. "What did you do to my fiancée?!" Wolfram yelled. Jealousy laced his words.

She shunned him off. "Fiancée? Yurri doesn't even love you. He told me himself." She said dully, picking up Yurri's form and struggling under his weight. Conrad offered to help and she recoiled. "Do I disgust you that much?!" He said, ignorance sparking in his voice.

She looked at him with no sympathy or guilt. "Yes, you do. Don't roll it about too much in that little brain or yours. . . I don't like anyone here." She walked away with a staggering weight and laid Yurri down in _her _bed.

Sighing, she turned to him. "I-I kind of forgive you. It's not you, Yurri. It's the maou I'm mad at. Although, Jenifer never said you were kind."

She panted slightly. "Ignorance is a bitch, isn't it Yurri?" She smiled crookedly and fell into a deep darkness. God didn't understand how tired she was. After all, he probably couldn't. He didn't have a demon-drinking older brother who took him to hell. Well, his brother's castle would be hell, right?

* * *

Kagome's eyes darted open and she glared at the clock that read 2:00 am. She trace the familiar energy to a very energetic-looking man. Conrart Weller. She stumbled over Yurri's form and beckoned for him to sit down the chair beside Yurri's bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered in the cold darkness. "No. I was being rude earlier. My fault. . ." She sighed.

"When you love someone, you will do anything. That's the only reason I-"

"Put up with him? You shouldn't have. Yurri loves you a lot, when he became king, he didn't give you a lot of detail, did he? What he saw? How many times he's forgiven people? Been used?"

"No. Yurri said his cuts were from baseball. I believed him, until about four years ago. Yurri came home and had a gash on his stomach when he moved, I bled everywhere and Sesshomeru stitched him up and Yurri told me the truth."

"He. . . Did?"

"Yep! So I became the Tashio air to have power on Earth, as well. Sesshy can't stand children, except the fact he has a sweet spot for cute things." She gigged and Conrad smiled. _She looks like Yurri, even in the dark. She's still as radiant as the sun. . ._

A sudden feeling of warmth startled him. Kagome's eyes were fastened tight. Conrad's pupils widened so wide, they looked like Yurri's eyes. Her tongue melted into his mouth, they did a dance and he realized with horror, she was half-asleep. And Yurri-Dear God, if Yurri found out. . .

He shivered at the thought. Kagome took this as rejection and peeled away, leaving a trail of saliva. She cuddled up to his shoulder and fell asleep with him. He smiled and leaned beside her. "'Night Kagome. . ."

** IT WAs SHORT-ish! I would love for u guys to review and all that! I want u all to understand that the only reason she put Yurri in her bed was because she was exhausted. I also want u to know that Kagome is still mad at Yurri and she is still mad and HATES demons. (KIND OF SORT OF HATES CONRAD. . . YOU KNOW. . .) So. . . If u go into the comment section to bitch about Conrad and Kagome's bitchiness. I will laugh mercilessly at u! Plus, I updated and I said God was a guy, don't go saying religious stuff, please. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kyo Kara Mao or Inuyasha unfortunately. . . Please Review &amp; Favorite. . .**

* * *

When Yurri woke up the next day his head was pounding and, to say the least, he was pissed. He had a full throttle 5 Star hang over. His head

hurt so bad a full grown elephant would feel it. He turned beside him drowsily to see two people sitting beside him. One was Kagome, his little

sister. The other was Conrad. They slept silently beside each other, Kagome's head resting slightly on his shoulder. He smiled and took a

camera out of his bag. "Sooooo kwaii!" He whispered cutely. Conrad stirred slightly and Yurri quickly put the camera away in a single

movement. This lead to the chain reaction of Kagome waking up. She stared at Conrad and Yurri could see her face turn a shade of pink.

Yurri sighed and as strong arms wrapped around his neck.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I stared into his dark brown, chocolate eyes and felt as if I could melt. I knew it was stupid. Who could blame me, the guy was HOT. A demon, sure, but I was used to it by now.

Being bullied around and being called mean stuff by mean people was just. . . Normal for me. Yurri cleared his throat and we straightened. Conrad wrap his arms around Yurri's neck and practically swooned like a teen in high school My brother could be sweet but. . .

when there was information involving me. . . He will make your darkest

fears look like rainbows and lollipops. I tilted my head to the side as I was stared at. Despite being older then me, Yurri acts like a four-year-

old. "Bigguburaze, is something wrong?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

Ignoring the fact that Conrart's arms were draped around his neck. . "M-My head is killing me, Kags. Are you still mad, Imouto?" His eyes rested on me and I sighed.

* * *

Conrad's P.O.V

As Kagome sighed at her brother I felt a pang of protectiveness and. . . Something else. . .

frustration maybe? "Why would you feel protectiveness of Kags?" Yurri asked me. I blinked, turning to him. I must have been expressing my thoughts aloud. I shook my head, retaining my usual poker-face a I tightened my death grip and shot a silent glare at is sister in warning.

"Kagome, what ever happened to your adopted parents?" I asked, suddenly pretending to care as Yurri beamed.

Kagome's eyes widened and her smile suddenly seemed to not reach to her eyes. She seemed a lot worse then Yurri as her snow skin paled.

"My adopted parents were murdered when I was twelve. That's when I re-met Yurri. They were killed by bandits and that's when I found out I was adopted. Souta is alive, though." Kagome spoke modestly and truthfully.

* * *

**_Kagome's flashback_**

_Souta had been feeling sick that day and had a bad fever. 124.5 to be exact and he refused to go with Kagome 500 years back in time to get_

_herbs from Inuyasha and Kiada and Kikyou. Over time Kiada began to hate Kikyou just like Kagome. So Kagome had asked Sesshomeru to _

_come and help Kagome out. Sesshomeru had smacked Inuyasha one or twice for being an ass to her. He thought of Kagome as a sister and_

_would do anything for her. So the two took Souta to Sesshomeru's home a few streets down. A big fancy mansion. (__**USE YOUR **_

_**IMAGINTION) **__He gave Souta a drink that he thought tasted like grape soda and mint, he was better soon. As they walked back and stopped at _

_her house the scent of metal filled her nostrils. She barged into the house and screamed as a red liquid soaked the floors of her home. _

_"Imouto!" Sesshomeru covered her eyes while she covered Souta's. That night Sesshy explained everything to Kagome and brought her to_

_her_ **real**_ parents and told them the story while the two twins caught up on everything that had happened in the last few years._ (**Yurri has already met everyone and now the two in the flashback are 12 and 13**.)

_"Kaggy, who is the kid and the pretty man?" Yurri asked innocently. She blinked before crackling. "Those are my brothers. Souta and _

_Sesshomeru, Yurri. I love them lots and lots." She giggled childishly, no longer crying. Yurri grabbed her hand. "Now you have three _

_brothers, OK? I'll protect you no mater what Imouto. I swear it." He vowed and his ebony eyes and jet-black hair fluttered. "When you look at _

_them like this, they really are twins." Sesshy said, putting his tea on the saucer and standing. "Imouto, I'll visit you. Your parents will watch _

_over you, OK?" He smiled and patted her head. She nodded curtly and pulled out a camera. "Take a picture first, big brother." She grabbed _

_his hand and held it with Yurri's and Souta's. Together they smiled, except Sesshy who stared intently at the camera _

**_ End Flashback_**

* * *

**Ok, short-ish. Sorry, will upload more, I promise. I have writer's Block and need some ideas so plezz help me with the next chapter! Review plez!**

**Inuyasha: You make me sound like an ass.**

**Kagome: You are.**

**Sesshomeru: Agreed, now die for hurting Imouto! *Chases Inuyasha around the house***

**Rosey Bluebells: Now, now. Stop it! You're making my headache worse!**

**Yurri: Really? ****_Your _****headache? You made me friken' drunk, Rosey!**

**Kagome: :D**

**Rosey Bluebells: :D**

**Yurri: Don't :D me!**

**All the girls in the entire crossover: We just did!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Rosey Bluebells: Hi everyone! Just wanted to say that I love to hear from you and want to hear more on that ConradxKags or WolframxKags. Maybe other recommended couples Just inbox me and I'll listen! I just wanted to say-**

**Inuyasha: Creep**

**Rosey Bluebells: Da fug**

**Inuyasha: I honestly hate how you make me sound like an ass 3/4 of the time. **

**Kagome: If you think that's bad, you should see this chapter. Damn perverts.**

**Wolfram: Shut it! Stop being so obnoxious!**

**Kagome and Rosey Bluebells: At least we're not as short and blond as you! *Giggles***

**Rosey Bluebells: I do not own Inuyasha or Kyo Kara Mao, I only own my ideas. **

* * *

_Kagome felt herself staring into the flesh red eyes of Inuyasha's full demon form as he stood silently beside Kikyou, his "Master" as he referred to her at times._

_He had learned to control his powers and was now loosing his cool as Kagome stared silently. _

_Kikiyou had long since lost her powers to see the jewel shards and now depended more on Inuyasha. The others stood beside Kagome with their weapons raised._

_Even the elderly Kaida held a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome was currently bleeding out of her chest, right arm, left leg, forehead, and her back. All places where she had been violently tortured. _

_By Kikiyou and her "Assistance's", Inuyasha stood on Kikiyou's right while her shinigami stood to her left. Kouga, Kaida, Shippo, Sesshomeru, Miroku, and even little Rin and Jaken stood beside them. _

_Rin now could conduct magic and she was ten. A sudden burst of energy filled the entire field they stood in and Kagome gasped as her twin brother now stood over her body. Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted as she lost consciousness. _

_She was bleeding everywhere and he leaned over his sister and a blue light came from him in a flash and her wounds disappeared to scars beneath her red and white kimono except one certain patch that continued to bleed. _

_"Sesshomeru, I'm taking Kagome back to my world. She'll stay with me until I decide. Get in a good stab for me." He picked his light sister up and carried her to the well with Murata silently beside him. With that they disappeared into the well._

_** End Nightmare/memory**_

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, her heart racing like a drum. A cold sweat broke out on her and she realized that tears streamed down her cheeks like an ocean.

She brushed them away and stared at her arm where a scar led from the tip of her middle finger to the bottom of her leg. Not a shallow scar that looked like it would disappear eventually, no, it was a scar that would last until she died.

She stared at the golden watch Sesshomeru had given her for her thirteenth birthday and Yurri's fourteenth birthday. For their birthday their mom had gotten them matching dresses and their father had gotten them matching baseball gloves and bats.

Shori had gotten Yurri a laptop and Kagome a laptop with a human-like anime girl who walked across the screen and talked to you. Yurri had been upset until he noticed he had a guy on his, then he officially declared he was never going to take anything from Shori as a gift again.

Sesshomeru had gotten Kagome a hand-made golden watch and a hand-made sterling silver ring while Yurri got a hand-made sterling silver ring and a diamond watch.

Kagome had swore that day she would become the adopted younger sister of Sesshomeru and, one day when he passed on, get his inheritance. Because Sesshomeru refused to mate with any demon bitches. "They're gold diggers." He had said.

After hearing that come from his mouth she had laughed hard enough to shake a cow.

Kagome smiled at the memory and repeated what she would say when someone asked her how she was related to Sesshomeru.

"I am Kagome Taishou, little sister of Sesshomeru Taishou. He adopted me when I was little, as his sister and asked me as I grew if I would inherit him. I agreed when I turned fifteen and became the official little sister of Sesshomeru Taishou." She repeated this several times and wanted to tell it to everyone who asked.

"Tsk. What would Yurri do if he heard that?" A voice taunted her. She jolted slightly and then turned a deadly gaze to the intruder. "J-Josak! You frightened me." She stutted at the orange headed spy. He clicked his tongue again.

"Bocchan, why do you enjoy pissing His Majesty off so much?" He teased. He had come quite a bit to visit with Lord Weller when Yurri and Kagome were still young, he had been the first one to declare her a "Good way to keep His Majesty in line".

She winked at him and he shook his head in awe. His orange hair and blue eyes sparked with amusement. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's just trying to protect you. Remember that time that dog attacked you and he somehow managed to summon a minimum amount of energy to scare it away? Just enough time for someone to help you while he got viciously attacked and Captain and I had to save the runt. I swear. . . You guys were attacked by a fucking Great Dane, they're usually nice." He chuckled as she looked away.

"Yes, but I'm fine by myself. I can use my energy here and for all Yurri knows, I could just disappear." I glared as he laughed.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, why are you watching me you creep?" Kagome smiled a smile that made Josak shiver. "Well, Lord Von Voltarie wanted to properly meet the Moau's sister before making any judgments, Captain told him about you. You apparently hate half-breeds." He mused as her face paled to a whole new scale.

"Yurri never told me he was half! Sure, he smelt different from the others but I thought it was just because this land is foreign and I've never smelt anyone like these people! He called me a curate so I thought, you know, that he was full demon!" She protested.

"Besides, he wears an 1918 German Infantry uniform without the hat."

"Oh my Shinou! You're so right! Captain does wear it all the time!"

* * *

**A few hours later Kagome's P.O.V**

I walked beside Josak quickly. Well, I walked quickly because one of his steps equal to three of mine. When he opened a door a man with dark grey hair and blue eyes had his eyes closed in annoyment. "Yurri! Why don't you do some of your own paperwork for once!" He shouted throwing papers at me, narrowly missing my head.

"Gwendal, this isn't Yurri, this is Kagome. Kagome is Yurri's twin sister." His voice was layered in laughter. I sucked in a breath as his Azure blue eyes met my dark dark proud ebony eyes.

His eyes widened and he stood, bowing formally. Josak blinked comically along with me and whispered, "Shocking. Lord Gwendal usually only likes sweet things, and cute things."

My face heated aflame as I met the eyes on the first born Von Voltaire brother.

* * *

**Gwendal's P.O.V**

After several hours of talking she began to drift to sleep. I smiled softly as she slept silently and Josak stood, putting her in a bed. _My _bed no less. I scowled and went back to my paperwork. "Damn it Yurri!" Kagome shouted suddenly.

I turned my Prussia eyes to her used-to-be-sleeping face as she jumped up. "S-Sorry. I should be going now. I was supposed to meet Gunter. Bye Gwendal." She waved and he smiled lovingly. "She reminds me of Greta." I muttered blissfully.

* * *

** OK ANOTHER SHORT ONE AND I LOVE U ALL! I NEED some help with other pairings.**

**KAGOMExCONRAD or KAGOMExWOLFRAM or any other ones you guys want, just request! Besides, I love these! I think I'll go with ConradxKagome, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosey: I don't own the wonderful anime, they belong to their owners. . . This is a rare KagomexConrad fanfic, please R &amp; R I like to hear from you guys! I HAD to add the guy in the descriptions because he fits later on ; ) **

**By the way when I made him up I pictured him looking like Nezumi/Rat from No.6 with the hair, but blood red and with Sebastian from Black Butler's clothes. **

** MEANWHILE 500 YEARS BACK IN TIME TO THE Feudal Ara**

Sesshomeru rolled his eyes at his younger brother who stood beside the woman Sesshomeru called the "Lifeless Clay Pot". He honestly held a strong hatred for the clay pot and had no respect for her in the first place. . . He didn't now, either. Rin had taken lessons from Kagome for archery and magic.

Rin was very skilled at using her bow and magic, she followed Sesshomeru around and Sesshomeru treated her like a loved little sister, almost like Kagome.

Kagome's legal name was legitimately Kagome Seia Tashiou, she had it changed the day after the adoption was finalized. "Rin, lower your bow. Inuyasha cannot hurt you!" Sesshomeru talked more fondly to the girl then to Jaken, his trusted page.

She did and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes from Kikiyou's clay side. "Why do you fight for Kagome, brother? Will you not fight with us?" Inuyasha scowled at them.

Sesshomeru narrowed his eyes. "You hurt my little sister, you disrespect me half-breed. Kagome is an honorable soul who you have put a rain of hurt upon, Mutt!"

The way he made the word mutt sound made him wince and a certain wolf demon come out. "What about Kagome?!" Koga was now roaring in Sesshomeru's face. He twitched before walking a little away. Kagome had said the wolf was quite fond, Sesshomeru found him repulsing, disgusting, perverted, and hated his guts. Sesshomeru never liked the dufus he had been hitting on his sister since he had brought her here!

"Lord Koga, may I try an approach?"

Sesshomeru turned to the man who had spoken. He had blood red hair and silver eyes. He wore a black tailcoat, a butler's attire. Who the hell was this guy. . . ? And why did he think he could take on Inuyasha and the Tetsuiga?

** Back in Shin Makoku**

Kagome stood in front of Gunter beaming as he took out a book and explained about Shin Makoku and it's people, what they wore, what animals inhabited it, what they ate and where they slept.

"Dragons?! Sooooo cool! Can I see one one day?"

He laughed, that was Yurri's expression when he had heard.

"Bearbees? Heh. . . We have demon cats. . ." She snickered/muttered. Gunter raised an eyebrow before continuing for the next hour, swooning over Yurri. "That's not his name," She muttered after a moment. "His name is Yurri-Heika. His Majesty the maou, or His Majesty!"

"The kind prefers-"

"Please don't argue with her, Gunter." A voice of warmth spread over to them as Yurri and Conrad approached them. She smiled a little and then turned to Yurri.

"After your jog, meet me in the garden. I need to talk."

**HEHE FINISHED! THE CHAPTER! I was babysitting my little cousin JackLynn and couldn't really get a lot done, I saw/held a Bearded Dragon, three cats (two cats, one kitten about six weeks old), fish, and two other lizards with weird heads!**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: left;"strongMy writing spree is in Full throttle/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"As Yurri went from a sprint to a jog to a walk, he smiled. Kagome was a Miko but he was a demon with equal soundlessness. He gently made his way across the cobalt green grass with a grin, making his breath quiet and forcing his body to be silent in his Mozuka form. He noted her lips were parted and she seemed to be talking with someone/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He neared her and could make out small words. "I know that. Just tell them that I love them, Clancy. Thank you. Bye."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"From where Yurri was he could make out a disturbance in the air next to Kagome. It was the silhouette of a man with broad shoulders and well muscled, but not completely bulky. He was about two heads taller then her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He leaned down to whisper something in her ear with a hand covering his mouth and her ear. She was already on her knees, so whatever he said knocked her off her balance. She spun around quickly, her arms did the same and knocked emthrough/em the figure like a ripple and it disappeared./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She fidgeted nervously as she stood awkwardly and dusted off her jet black skirt that went to her knees with golden trim. Her shirt was long-sleeved with puffy old-fashioned arms. The contour lines were golden as well. Her hair tied up in a fancy bun, to Yurri she looked like a flower, to other she looked like a statue. Her skin was snow-white, but she was clearly warm and breathing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who is it you love so much?" He asked, voice leveled and calmed but deadly. She beamed. "I found a way to contact Onii-chan and my kitsune." Her eyes were bright with excitement. Yurri was, to say the least, shocked. He was content his sister was happy, but how was the question./p  
p style="text-align: left;""A member of Shin Makoku came to the Feudal Era a few years ago on my request to watch you and report to me. I sent him because he's a psychic and a priest who was easy to communicate with, me being a priestess and all. He came there to report back and decided to stay. So now I can send messages back and fourth. He joined Koga's demon tribe a few months ago."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yurri nodded with a small, kind smile. The two were unaware of Conrad's uncomfortable position in the tree./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now, what did you really call me here for?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her smile was a long, cheisure cat smile. "I need to ask a question."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""How much do you love me?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""A lot-what do you want?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I want to become your retainer. I love you so very much, Clancy brought up that I'm good with weapons, people, reading in different languages, leadership, talking in different languages, and earning trust! My name can be Kagerou Gurrier, I can be Yozak's little cousin. Come on Heika! I can go to places with you just by dressing like a male! Conrad agrees, right Conrad Weller?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"At this the poker-faced half demon fell out of the tree quicker then the spider fell off the spout after it rained. "Y-Yes of course, I'd love to work with Mr. Kagerou. An honor, in fact." emYozak probably said yes, so I don't have much of a choice anyway. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yozak said this stays between the two of us, we can't tell anyone! Shh!" She put her finger to her lips and shushed the two with a wink. They both nodded./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"_/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" strongTWO HOURS LATER: 1:00/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"/strongstrongYURRI HURRY UP IN THERE YOU TAKE FOREVER/strongstrong!"/strong Wolfram screamed, Yurri had locked the door to the bathroom and Wolfram was pissed. He had a conference with a human ready to take his deal for an alliance in five- no! Four minutes./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shut up, Wolf! I can't speak German!" He unlocked the door and jumped down the stairs, two by two with a scowl. "Conrad! Is Mr. Maxine still here?" He asked as he made his way to the door. Conrad gave him an odd look before chuckling and rubbing the space between his eyes and nose./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why, that little troublemaker." Yosak laughed as he leaned against the door. "Quiet Heika, wait to see who's in there." Conrad shushed the king to reveal him, seemingly screaming. The only difference was the height of the voice. The "maou" was sighing as a sweat broke out on "his" head. "Ich verstehe, Mr. Maxine. Abber-" (I understand Mr. Maxine. But-)/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ich will es nicht haben!" (I will not have it) /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Buruhigen." (Calm down)/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Stille Yurri! Sie incolent Kinderkonigs!" (Silence Yurri! Incolent child king)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kagome stood with a frown. "Sie konnen verlassen, wenn Sie uber die Einnahme ihr reden, Greta wird nicht ." (You can leave if you talk about taking her, Greta isn't leaving)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The two glared daggers at each other and the only thing holding them back was Gunter and Gisela. "Ich komme wieder!" (I'll be back)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He snarled and slammed through the real Yurri. He didn't notice the two looked exactly alike at all, he as to made. Yurri was confused. He hadn't understood what they were saying at all. He sucked at German and often had to have a translator such as Gunter or Conrad. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""H-Heika!" The said "Yurri" stood and flinched. "N-Nice too see you're well. How was your sleep?" She laughed and stood beside the king. Gunter let out a shriek and Gisela smiled lightly. "Father this is our new recruit, Kagerou. Didn't Heika, Conrad, or Yozak tell you? This is Yozak's little cousin." She smiled and patted the kings doppelganger on the head./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fuck!" Wolfram face palmed and sighed. "emOne /emYozak is enough. emTwo/em is deathly. May Shinou have mercy on our souls."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLike it? Thanx everyone. As for those who have been asking I will not be continuing A Vampire, Knight, and Pretear bc it sucks completely and is a epic fail. Lol./strong /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

**HALF DAY AT SCHOOL!**

_That boy is out to get me_, Wolfram thought as he pounded down the corridor in his nightgown. So far today, the boy has dropped a majority of things.

_FLASHBACK- Breakfast proof 1/2_

_They all sat down and happily munched on their food in satisfaction. "Kagerou-Bo would you like to try some wine? A man should try wine at least once." Yozak chuckled as he poured a red liquid into his glass. Wolfram glared as Kagerou extended the glass to him. "Try it, Wolf." He mused. Not wanting to be stared at, he snatched the glass out of his hand._

_"Wolf, you look like an baby clinging to his mother. The way you look at him." Gwendal whispered to him. His stomach dropped and Wolfram had just placed the glass when_

_BAM!_

_Kagerou was up and turning around with a knife positioned right under Yurri's chin. "Checkmate," Kagerou snickered. "Can't beat me, Yurri-Heika. Oh-Wolf I was just. . ." He turned, swinging his hand and knocking wine all over his white shirt. Kagerou stared in shock before turning around and walking into the kitchen. "Wolfram, go get changed." His mother snickered from behind a napkin. "Yes mother."_

_ **LUNCH PROOF 2/2**_

_"Thanks for the soup, Kagerou." Everyone said together as they devoured the delicious cheese, chicken, and broccoli soup. "Kagerou, why is there a speck of lettuce in my soup?" Wolfram askd dryly. He was just teasing him. Kagerou smiled timidly. "Sorry, Wolfram. It's broccoli, not lettuce, but I can make you another bowel." He smiled. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE. I refuse to take the chance of getting more green in this!" He glared. Then the boy did something unexpected. He picked up the bowl that was cooling and dumped it over Wolf's head. "Then go eat yourself, Little Lord Brat." _

_He spat and stomped away._

_"Wolfram," His mother snickered. "Go change."_

_ END FLASHBACK_

So, now he drifted towards the servant quarters. But, before he could get there, he heard three distinguished laughs coming from Conrart's room. The inky blackness seemed rather cold now instead of comforting and the warn yellow and white lights seemed warm and fuzzy. He knocked once before opening the door to see Conrart talking to Yurri and, to his surprise, Kagerou.

"Why, hello Wolfram. I thought you'd be in bed by now." He stared at the boy in shock.

"Same." There was a long silence that stretched forever.

"I'm going to bed." Kagerou stretched and bushed past him.

"Kagerou," Wolfram piped up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Kagerou smiled and hugged him. "Same."

With this, the teen left. Who would've known that tomorrow, the two would only grow closer.


	8. I'm SO SORRY

**Hey *Bows* I would like to apologize, because I have been struggling with school work and my computer broke, and a lotta crap happened. My BFF and I got 5th in Science Olympiad and all, so we went to celebrate and all, and I had all but forgotten my story. Btw we went to Kentucky with my BFF and her parents, so that was fun. So . . . Please don't get mad!**

**I plan on updating on weekends, after I finish Red Queen. I love it! I also have a story under my pen name of "Arien" on Quotev, my story is called Gilbert Nightray x Reader Young "Love" If you like Pandora Hearts. I fully support three other stories I became hooked on: The Raven Queen, The Street Urchin, and Chaos of Truth, all Full Metal Alchemist fanfics. **

**I will end this by stating Lynn is doing fine for now, not anything serious besides the flu and some minor depression. Please support AlwayzHuman, Lynn says, especially Pure Heart (A Spirited Away Fanfiction) because it is incredibly- Just incredible! Indescribable!**

**Thank you for your understanding~ Rosey**

**Yurri: Get better Lynn-chan! Rosey will mess up in her grammar if you don't!**

**Kagome: Yeah, and I don't want to sound stupid in front of Little Lord Brat! **


End file.
